


[art] charlie likes me

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Chickens, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Sometimes, on his way to the forest, Elliott gets distracted by the chickens at the ranch.
Relationships: Elliott/Shane (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	[art] charlie likes me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).




End file.
